Pamela Milton (Comic Series)
Pamela Milton is a main character and a former antagonist first encountered in Issue 176 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is the Governor of the Commonwealth and the mother of Sebastian Milton. Several years after Rick Grimes' death, Pamela is no longer an authority figure at the Commonwealth and keeps visiting her imprisoned son. In her elderly years, she seems to be confined to a wheelchair. She served as the secondary antagonist of Volume 32: Rest In Peace. Overview Pamela is a smart and capable leader. She strongly believes in world order and the structure of civilization. While not as self-entitled as her son, Pamela believes that her life in high society life status before the apocalypse make her above everyone else. She believes in social status as a ladder, that the 'working class' have something to look up to. Pamela later reveals herself to be quite paranoid, as she assumes Rick betrayed her when she sees the Militia standing behind him, despite the fact that Rick had saved her life twice prior to that point. Despite her negative sides, Pamela does show genuine remorse for her actions, and although she still disagrees with Rick's ways, she seems willing to at least try implementing them. When Sebastian murders Rick, Pamela agrees with the life sentence her son received, even though she is devastated by his incarceration. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Pamela's life prior to or as the outbreak began, other than she was a politician. She may have lived in or near Ohio with her husband, son, and daughter. Post-Apocalypse New World Order During the course of the apocalypse, Pamela lost both her husband and daughter and would travel with her son Sebastian to a community that would soon become known as "The Commonwealth"; eventually, Pamela would be elected as the leader some time after her arrival. One of her initial acts was to enlist Mercer, a high-ranked officer in the Commonwealth's army, as her son's bodyguard. One day, Pamela gets word that one of the Commonwealth's radio operators, Stephanie, has made contact with an individual named Eugene who is part of a community known as Alexandria. While she has Stephanie punished for doing so without authorization, Pamela nevertheless has a group of soldiers meet up with the visitors. She has the Commonwealth's bookkeeper Lance go with the soldiers and bring them to the Commonwealth. Once they arrive, Pamela has the leader of the group, Michonne, meet with her in private. Hearing that she was a lawyer, Pamela is thrilled to hear that and allows her to become a lawyer within the Commonwealth. After hearing Michonne refer to her daughter Elodie possibly living within the Commonwealth, Pamela recalls someone by that name working at a bakery in town and personally escorts her there, reuniting Michonne with her daughter. When prompted by Eugene and the others who arrived with Michonne about where she is, Pamela explains that Michonne is with her daughter and will need some time. Just then, Sebastian comes in and berates to his mother about Mercer's actions earlier that day while protecting him. While Pamela admonishes Sebastian, she tells Mercer to leave, promising to discuss it later. After some time passes, Pamela decides to have the group travel to an area nearby called The Whitmore and leaves to make preparations. While this occurs, she hears from the Alexandrians about their leader Rick Grimes; believing him to be in charge of a community close to the size of the Commonwealth, Pamela decides to travel to Alexandria with the group (minus Michonne, who is staying behind with her daughter) and meet Rick in person. As the group leaves, she elects Lance to be in charge while she is gone and orders Sebastian to behave himself. While travelling, she calls Mercer aside and asks him his thoughts about the new survivors; upon arriving closer to Alexandria, Pamela voices her disappointment, calling the settlement and the surrounding area "a shithole". She continues to harbor some skepticism once Rick finally arrives outside, but soon sees him as a fully capable individual. He offers to give Pamela a tour of the community, which she accepts. During the course of the tour, Pamela has a disagreement with Rick on how each community has a different foundation and means of operation, with Pamela voicing that class systems still work while Rick believes survivors need to earn their place in the new world. The Rotten Core As Pamela is taken to the communities of Oceanside, The Sanctuary and The Kingdom, she becomes more impressed with the trading network Rick established between them and Alexandria. During a stop to the Hilltop, Pamela is surprised by the harsh reception of the Hilltop's leader, Maggie Greene who makes it clear she is skeptical and does not trust the Commonwealth. Despite this, Pamela is greatly impressed with what Rick has managed to accomplish and sees him as a potentially valuable ally; she offers to return the favor and invites Rick to come visit the Commonwealth. They arrive as a riot takes place due to the public's response of several officers in the Commonwealth army attacking a citizen. Pamela angrily reprimands Lance for not being in control of the situation and is ready to demote him; as this happens, Pamela is shocked to see Rick helping with cleanup efforts. She is somewhat dismayed by his actions, seeing it was beneath someone of high status to do such menial labor; however, to save face, she goes to help assist as well. When she tries to get Sebastian to help also, he angrily rejects the offer and leaves. She reprimands Lance once again for letting a riot occur while she was gone and decides that the Commonwealth needs a reminder that she and the other elites are the ones protecting them; thus, she orders Lance to double patrols to prevent future riots in the Commonwealth when she is notified that Rick wishes to speak with her. Later, Pamela takes Rick along with a few other Alexandrians on a "hunt" but only ends up shooting one walker in the shoulder before instructing Mercer and his officers to deal with the rest. Pamela is later invited by Michonne to speak with Rick and Dwight, the leader of the Militia. After hearing Dwight voice his agreement with several officers that Pamela should be overthrown, she arrives with two guards and orders Dwight to leave. She is shocked when Dwight pulls a gun on her, claiming that she is addicted to power and should be forced to give up her position or be killed. Before anyone can react, Rick shoots Dwight in the head, saving Pamela's life. Rest In Peace Pamela organizes the Commonwealth and admits that tensions have been high, but is working to find a solution so incidents like the riot don't happen again; she asks Rick to speak on her behalf and is relieved to hear him partially echo her sentiments. Remembering Dwight mentioned several members of the Commonwealth officers are dissatisfied with her methods, including Mercer, Pamela has Lance arrest Mercer for treason. She later visits Mercer and states how disappointed she is with him. She is stunned by Mercer's accusations of him being a gloried errand boy for her and Sebastian and how she does not appreciate everything him and the other officers do; she merely responds Mercer is where he belongs before quickly leaving. Soon after, Rick learns that Mercer has been broken out of jail and rushes to Pamela, telling her to leave for her safety; when Sebastian incredulously does not believe him, Pamela sides with Rick and tells him they must go. Rick leads them out of the center of the Commonwealth and asks Paul to escort Pamela, Maxwell and Sebastian to Greenville. Pamela eventually begins to have second thoughts about Rick and after a near catastrophic herd invasion is dealt with by the combined efforts of the Militia and the Commonwealth army, she returns with an army of supporters from Greenville. Pamela denounces him as a co-conspirator with Mercer and orders her army to attack the Commonwealth soldiers and the Militia. After Sebastian kills Rick she sentances him to jail for the rest of his life. She visits him regularly in his cell. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Pamela has killed: *Dwight (Indirectly Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Sebastian Milton As mother and son Pamela and Sebastian have a rather rough relationship. While it is assumed she loves him as her child, however because of her high power of authority she has spoiled him in which he uses her to get away with harassing people and guards. She has been seen neglecting disciplining him when he needed it. When she took part in helping with cleaning up the streets, he is shown to look down on her for helping the people out. After Sebastian murders Rick Grimes, Pamela is devastated that her son will be imprisoned for the rest of his life, but stands by this punishment and doesn't argue for any leniency. 20+ years later, Pamela still visits her son in prison regularly. Maxwell Hawkins Pamela and Maxwell have a good relationship. Maxwell acts has her personal assistant and they are often seen together. Mercer Pamela and Mercer initially seemed to have a stable relationship as he acts as her personal protector and in charge of the army of the Commonwealth. However, it seems they have started to be at odds with each other with Mercer even telling Rick he should be in charge of the Commonwealth. Once it is revealed that Mercer sided with rebels wishing to overthrow Pamela, their relationship has been completely severed, with Pamela visibly upset by Mercer telling her the brutal truth about how he constantly risks his life for her family but not once cared about his safety. She leaves him in his prison cell, coldly telling him he's right where he belongs. Michonne Hawthorne Pamela and Michonne found common ground in the fact that they were both mothers after the latter told her she had just found out that her presumed-to-be dead daughter is living in the Commonwealth upon her arrival. Pamela, upon hearing this, immediately dropped all formalities and interviews with Michonne and immediately escorted her to the bakery where Elodie worked. During her stay at the Commonwealth, Michonne remained friendly with Pamela despite the political tension and even personally called for her to come and settle things with Dwight. Even after the confrontation went sour and Dwight was killed, Michonne seemed adamant to remain on friendly terms with Pamela as to not worsen the rising conflict. However, after Rick's murder, Michonne bluntly lets Pamela know that despite Rick being gone, she will not be allowed to use this as an opportunity to rise back to power. Rick Grimes Both Pamela and Rick have mutual respect for each other has leaders of their own community. However they do not share similar ideals for how their own community, or civilization should be run. This potentially could cause problems in their relationship in the future. Pamela does gain a lot of respect and admiration for Rick when he saves her life from Dwight. She also doesn't seem overly upset with Rick assaulting Sebastian when the former runs out of patience with him as he attempts to save his life and seems to take his side in future arguments with her son. However in Issue 190 she breaks off all ties with him when she convinces herself that he is the one staging the coup against her and wishes to take over the Commonwealth. In the next issue, Rick is able to convince her and the Commonwealth Army to step down, or else everything they suffered to get to this point would've been for nothing. Pamela takes his words into account and surrenders willingly. Pamela is later visited in her cell by Rick, who lets her go with the promise they can figure out how to make things equal in the Commonwealth- together. She responds by calling him naive, but ultimately, their relationship is once again stable after nearly waging war against one another. After Rick's murder in Issue 192 at the hands of Sebastian, she informs Carl that he will spent the rest of his life in jail for what he has done, honoring Rick's merciful ideals. Maggie Greene Pamela and Maggie don't have a good relationship. When they first meet, Maggie is unsure of Pamela's intentions and doesn't trust her. Maggie is very skeptical about the Commonwealth, but she agrees to Rick traveling and agrees to the alliance provided Rick likes what he sees. Dwight Dwight and Pamela have a negative relationship right from the start, since Dwight confronted her with the Militia at his back. Dwight's feelings towards her only get worse when he visits the Commonwealth with Rick, as Dwight sees Pamela as the embodiment of everything that's wrong with the community. He eventually resorts to holding her at gunpoint and probably would have killed her if not for Rick's intervention. Dwight likens her to Negan, seeing them both as power-hungry tyrants. Appearances Trivia * Pamela is the second politician encountered in the Comic Series, with Douglas Monroe being the first. Category:The Commonwealth Category:Alive Category:Comics Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Category:Main Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Widowed